1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air freshener system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of mechanisms are known in the art for odor elimination and fragrance release both indoors and outdoors. For example, aerosol sprays having a variety of fragrances have been known in the art for a long time. Aerosol sprays can, however, leave a sticky residue on the surface of the area over which they are sprayed. Carpet powders are also known which are sprinkled over a predefined area and, after setting for a period of time, are cleaned with a vacuum to remove powder particulate from the area. Depending upon the suction power and filter of the vacuum utilized, however, a layer of fine powder may remain which can be easily sent airborne by normal movement about the area. This can negatively affect, for example, individuals with compromised respiratory systems.
Candles have also been utilized to cover undesirable odors and release fragrance over a selected area. The attendant risk with candles, however, is the risk of fire, as well as the risk of injury to individuals, particularly young children who may not understand the risk of burns associated with fire. Candles also have a tendency to smoke when the wicks become too long and, thus, leave behind an undesirable fine black residue on nearby surfaces.
Another method for elimination of undesirable odors, is to provide a plurality of small beads, coated with layer of scented oil in a vented container. The problem with this type of odor eliminator, however, is that if spilled, the oil is messy and difficult to clean. Further, if the small, oil covered beads were to be spilled, they would be difficult to collect and would result in a slip and fall risk, which could result in personal injury.
What is needed in the art is an effective, compact and safe system for elimination of undesirable odors and/or fragrance distribution which avoids the problems of the known art.